The Beautiful Disaster
by TheBrokenHeartedLamb
Summary: During the Cullen's visit Aro finds his mate in a broken woman who has been living with them. While earning her trust love blossoms between them. Will he be able to heal her broken, tortured heart? Will she open her heart out to a man who longs to love and care for her?
1. Chapter 1

I do not own any of the characters from Twilight. I do own the character Evangeline Martin.

* * *

**Aro's POV**

I sat in my chair beside my brothers deep in thought as we waited for the Cullen's to arrive. Much to my irritation they had taken in another motal into their home. Ever since our encouter with them my family and I have been keeping a close watch on them.

Despite my friendship with Carlisle I saw him and the others as a threat. Their strange desire to drink animal blood and their belief in thinking that they are above the law enraged me.

Once I heard footsteps and a heartbeat moving down the hall I slightly sat up in my chair. I looked at Marcus and Caius knowing they were not eager to deal with them again.

The doors opened and the Cullen family walked into the throne room following Felix and Demetri. I stood up and approached them making them a little uneasy, smiling sweetly my gaze fell on my old friend. "Carlisle, it gives me great pleasure to see you again."

Carlisle smiled politly. "Hello Aro, how are you?

I sighed. "I am doing well, however you do know why I have summoned you and your family here today?"

Carlisle looked at me pleading me to remain silent, it made me curious as to why he was asking such a request. My attention turned to the mortal hiding behind Rosalie slightly hidden from my view.

My breathe caught in my throat as I realized I was looking upon my mate. I took a step forward with the desire to be closer to her while holding my hand out. "Allow me to introduce myself. I am Aro, may I know your name my dear?"

Rosalie hissed at me pushing the mortal farther away from me. Hiding my anger I gave Carlisle a curious look wondering why his daughter was being so protective of her.

He gave her a sympathetic look before returning his attention towards me. "Aro, may I speak to you privatly? Their are things we need to discuss."

I nodded. "Very well, Felix please be a dear and escort his family to guest bedroom?"

Felix bowed before leading them out of the room, I caught the mortal gazing at me giving me the chance to look at her face. Her pale oval complexion looked worn out from lack of sleep. She quickly looked away as the doors closed behind her.

Sighing I gazed at Carlisle. "Please my friend, tell me why you insist on bringing another mortal in your families life?"

He shook his head. "Evangeline does not know about our secret. She has been through a rough time, telling her that my family and I are vampire's will only frighten the poor woman."

Caius rolled his eyes. "Why do you and your coven insist on breaking the law? You only bring trouble to me and my brothers!"

I raised my hand. "Peace brother, let him explain himself."

Carlisle held out his hand. "Please Aro, let me share my thoughts with you."

Taking his hand the thoughts of the young woman came to me. I saw that Rosalie had rescued her after she was brutally raped by several men. When she was brought into their home Evangeline remained quiet and aloof not letting anyone come into contact with her besides Carlisle, Rosalie, and Renesmee. She hardly spoke keeping to herself away from the others, only at night did she show any emotion.

Almost every night Evangeline would cry herself to sleep not knowing the others could hear her weeping. Edward later learned that she was held captive by the men Rosalie helped her escape from after killing them one by one, while living with them they managed to keep their secret not wanting her to find out.

I let go of his hand I was angered that my mate was harmed and was completly terrified of everyone around her. My thoughts were interrupted by Carlisle's voice. "Aro, I know she is your mate. Alice has seen you two together in a vision."

Caius looked shocked for a moment. "What?! How is that possible?!"

Marcus sighed. "Carlisle is correct, I saw the bonds between Aro and the young woman."

I placed my hands together. "It would please me greatly if you and your family remain here for at least a week. However, you know that Evangeline would have to remain here with me once you leave the castle."

Carlisle nodded. "I understand, I will explain to my family the plans before we go."

After he left I sat back down on my chair choosing to ignore the look my brother was giving me. Caius continued to glared at me. "Do you actually believe they will leave the mortal with us?"

I nodded. "Yes, they would not dare keep my mate from me."

He shook his head while I began to think of ways to win Evangeline's trust. I did not want her to be terrified of me, especially when I show my affection for her. I will take this oppurtunity to earn her trust before the Cullen's take there leave.

* * *

**Evangeline's POV**

While waiting in the guest bedroom I wondered what the raven haired man was speaking to Carlisle about. I rememberd him telling me that Aro was a friend of his and that we would be visiting him.

I was thankful that Rosalie was here by my side, being inside the castle and that darkness that surrounded it terrified me. I hoped we would be leaving soon, did not want to stay any longer.

Great relief came over me when Carlisle walked into the bedroom. The others looked at him curiously wanting to know what had been discussed between him and Aro. He smiled. "We will be speading our time here in the castle for a least a week."

Everyone gasped in shock which they quickly composed themselves. I looked up at him with a confused expression and silently asked a question only he could hear. "Why?"

He sighed. "Our plans have changed, Aro would like to spend more time with me and my family."

Esme nodded. "Then we must do what he has asked, besides it would be nice to visit Volterra."

Bella hissed. "I don't like the idea, but it seems we have no choice."

I silently wondered why everyone was so upset about the situation but chose not to ask. Edward sighed. "Alright, we have to make the best of this visit. Rosalie, do not let Evangeline out of your sight."

Rosalie glared at him. "Like I would, I am not stupid enough to make that mistake."

Alice smiled. "Don't worry, everything will work out. I would like to see what kind of clothing stores this town has."

I saw Jasper chuckle at this as he held her in his arms. Emment scoffed at this comment leaving me even more curious than ever. I was not happy about staying in a place like this but I was glad that I would not be here alone.

Renesmee chose this moment to climb into my lap while looking at the others. "May we take the tour of the castle?"

Carlisle shook his head. "Maybe another time, right now Evangeline needs to get some rest after the long journey here."

Rosalie nodded in agreement. "Yes, I think it is best to let her relax for a hour or so before we plan anything out."

The others stood up quietly walking out of the room leaving me and Rosalie alone. I saw her pull back the blackets on the bed while taking my shoes off. She smiled when I crawled under the sheets. "Get some rest, afterwards I will draw you a bath."

I nodded as my eyes closed making me fall asleep in the comfortable bed. I hoped that this week will go by quickly for I wanted to be at home away from this creepy place.

As sleep over took me I knew that Rosalie stayed in the room with me, she often kept the nightmares away and new how to comfort me when I needed it. I often wondered how long I would continue to have terrible dreams, I dreamed about my past for I did not like reliving what had happened to me.

However, I was pleased when began dreaming about my life before the terrible insident took place. I was once a strong, independent woman with a future ahead of me. I was happy and always full of life, how I missed who I once was. But I knew that woman was dead and I believed that she would never return.

I remembered laughing and always smiling which I know that others would have a hard time trying to picture me this way. Even I had a hard time seeing me the way I was, it has been awhile since I expressed any emotion.

As I continued to dream I wondered what the rest of the castle looked like. I was curious to know if I would be allowed to tour the place, despite of how dark and mysterious it was I could not help noticing how beautiful the castle was.

I decided to remind myself to ask Rosalie if she could show me around, I knew she would go with me if I asked. Besides it would be too dangerous for me to walk around the castle all by myself. For I did not want to get into trouble while I was here, I knew that if I did not want to draw attention to myself I was to remain with someone I trusted at all times.


	2. Chapter 2

**Evangeline's POV**

It had been several days since our arrival to the castle and I was becoming more curious of the people that lived in this dark place. However, I was more interested in the raven haired man who has been keeping his gaze on me.

While most of the Cullen's were walking through town and shopping I remained in the bedroom. Rosalie was hesitant on leaving me alone, I convinced her that I would be alright.

I do not know how long I sat on the bed reading a book, but I decided that I wanted to look around the castle. After making my way to the bedroom door I opened it and looked down the hall.

Once I saw nobody around I took this moment to leave the room. As I walked down the hall I could not stop myself from looking at the paintings on the wall. Not bothering to see where I was but became curious to see a closed door near by and wondered what was behind it.

I hesitated in moving inside feeling surprised to find that I walked into a library. I was overwhelmed by the amount of books I saw, not thinking twice I walked down the isle's to see how many their were.

Coming across my favorite classics I picked up the books I wanted to read. I sat down on the couch opening the first page to Romeo and Juliet, despite the terrible ending I loved the romance.

Not knowing how long I was sitting there reading when I heard someone opening the door. Quickly dropping the book I immediately turned myself invisible noticing that Aro and his brothers had walked into the room.

Backing away I silently moved under the table hoping they could not sense me. I had to fight the urge to make a run for it, but I knew I had to remain quite if I did not want them to know I was here.

My nerved began to calm down once I heard Aro speaking. "The Cullen's have left my mate unattended. Perhaps I should pay her a visit?"

Marcus shook his head. "I do not think that is a wise Idea, she is in a fragile state. Your presence may frighten to young woman."

Caius sighed. "Brother she belongs to him and has a right to do whatever he pleases."

Marcus gave him a blank look. "If he is ever to win her trust and affection Aro will have to take things slow with her. Rushing her at this time will only make her push him away."

I was extremely confused on who they were talking about but I could not help wondering if they were talking about me. My thought were interrupted when the two brothers stood up.

Marcus took a deep breath. "We will discuss more of this with the Cullen's when they return."

Caius looked down at the books on the couch. "Brother, I think someone has been in this room before we arrived."

Aro placed his hands together. "I believe our guest has not left yet."

I let out a soft whimper hoping that they do not find out where I was hiding. As I watched them move around the room searching for me my breathing picked up.

Aro stopped in front of the table and leaned down to my level. "I know you are there, please come out we will not harm you."

Somewhat comforted by his soothing voice my special ability stopped shielding me from view. He gave me a soft smile offering me his hand. "Come dear one, there is no need to hide from us."

I crawled out from under the table keeping a cautious eye on them. Marcus and Caius s gave me a curious look which caused me to shrink away. Not liking the way they were staring at me I looked down at the floor.

Marcus softly spoke. "Brother we will leave you to tend to our guest. We will be in the throne room if you need us."

I instantly became more frightened as I watched them leave the room. Once they were gone I looked up at Aro with a fearful expression. He gestured towards the books I had placed on the couch as he intently gazed at me. "I see that you enjoy reading. If it pleases you I give my blessing to visit the library whenever you wish."

Aro turned walking over to the couch and sat down. Picking up the book his gaze returned to me. "Shall I read to you cara mia?"

When I did not answer he opened the book and began to read, finding his voice to be very soothing, I sat down at the end of the couch wanting to be close enough to listen to him.

Before I knew it I slowly drifted off to sleep letting his voice hypnotize me putting me in a calm state. If he noticed that I was drifting away he did not show it for he continued to read quietly which pleased me greatly.

* * *

**Aro's POV**

After she fell asleep I put the book down and watched her, I took in her features and saw how peaceful and innocent she looked. I knew that she was curious of me and I was willing to use that to my advantage.

Lightly tracing her face with my finger I began to listen to her thoughts, I knew it was a invasion of privacy but I needed to know more about her if I was going to win her trust.

The images unnerved me when I saw a sixteen year old girl who was at the wrong place at the wrong time when she was taken. During her three years of captivity the men forced her to do unthinkable things, they chained her to the ground on a cold hard floor when they wanted to raped her.

It was their way of showing dominance and control, after so much abuse she stopped fighting knowing it was no use. It was not long before she begged for death wanting relief from the pain they bestowed upon her.

Evangeline soon lost hope of ever escaping from their clutches, they had turned a young girl into a broken woman who was terrified of a man's touch. She knew her parents were looking for her, but they assumed she was dead.

After her many attempts to escape they killed her parents to show her that she belonged to them. The more I saw what had been done unto her the more angry I became.

I decided to focus on her recent thoughts and was pleased to know that she liked the sound of my voice. Even though she was afraid of me she felt the mating pull that made her long to be near me.

Evangeline began to whimper in her sleep which made me aware that she was having another nightmare. I did not have to read her thoughts to know what she was dreaming about.

The screaming started as she thrashed around while digging her nails into the couch, I gently lifted her and placed her in my lap. I held her close to my chest speaking soothing words into her ear.

I knew that Evangeline had woken up because I felt her tears soaking through my shirt. She looked up at me with terrified eyes still shaking from the nightmare she just had.

She slightly flinched as I started stroking her face. "It is alright dear one, no one is going to harm you."

Her facial expression told me that was still skeptical and afraid but continued to study my face. She wanted to move away from me but made no attempt to do so, instead she looked down at the book I had been reading.

I smiled. "Would you like for me to continue to reading?"

Evangeline nodded while reaching for the book and placing it in my hand. I opened up to the page where I left off and started to read, I was more that willing to indulge her while I had the chance.

I could not help feeling amused because she reminded me of a child who became excited over the little things. A child in my arms willing to trust me at the moment all because I was reading her favorite book, and for awhile taking her away from the nightmares that haunted her thoughts.


	3. Chapter 3

**Aro's POV**

My brother's and I were sitting at our desk when the doors flew open, I did not have to look up to know that Carlisle and Rosalie had entered the room. From the look on his daughter's face I knew that she was angry with me.

When I stood up to greet them she walked over to me and poked me in the chest with her finger. "You need to stay away from Evangeline, she is in a fragile state and I will not let you bring more pain into her life."

If it was any other immortal Rosalie would have been punished for disrespecting me. However, since she was a good friend to my mate I let this action pass. Marcus sighed. "Evangeline is his mate my dear. I assure you he will bring no harm to her."

Caius scowled. "My brother has every right to claim what is his and no one shall stop him."

She huffed and opened her mouth to say something but Carlisle interrupted her. "Marcus is right, you knew this day would come. Evangeline is in his care now, he has proven to be a good mate to her."

Rosalie glared at him. "How can you be sure? He may be your friend, but I do not trust him. We must take her back home where she belongs."

Anger flared up inside me causing me to grab her by the neck and push her back on the wall. "If you take my mate away from me I will not hesitate to kill you. How dare you think that I would bring harm to a woman I love, I may be a cruel tyrant but I have shown mercy to you and your family. If you test my patients you will see how cruel I can be."

Rosalie's eyes went wide with fear and I knew that she believed me. I let my hand drop and stepped aside as Carlisle rushed over to her. "As your father you will obey my orders young lady. You now have to step aside and let Evangeline decide if she wants to near him or not. If she is ever to be emotionally healed we need to step aside and let Aro be the one to mend her broken soul."

She looked down in defeat. "Yes Father."

I smiled. "I am happy that this has been worked out. Now please tell me, do you know where I can find my mate at this moment?

Carlisle nodded. " She is with Chelsea I believe."

I nodded. "Then I must go attend to her."

As I walked out of the room my brothers and Carlisle along with his daughter followed me. When we got closer to Chelsea's room laughter flowed through the air.

I let a smile form on my lips as I walked inside, Evangeline was sitting on the bed laughing while Chelsea was telling her stories.

It suddenly made me realize that I could use this to my advantage. Allowing her to become friendly with Chelsea will make her want to stay within these walls where I could keep a close watch on her.

The pink shone from her cheeks and that is when I knew that I could make her happy. In that moment I vowed to make her smile because after hearing her laughter told me that there was still hope for my broken mate.

* * *

**Evangeline's POV**

While sitting there on the bed with a family member of the castle made me come to the conclusion that this place was not so frightening.

After running into Chelsea she introduced herself and asked if I wanted to accompany her to her bedroom to watch a movie with her.

I followed her wondering why I felt the need to be with her but disregarded the feeling. Although, her room was not as quite as lovely as the others her chambers was still beautiful.

Chelsea smiled. "You may sit on the bed if you like."

I looked around the room and saw her searching through her movies. I could not help noticing a family portrait on her shelf.

While walking over and gently picking it up thinking about the family I use to have. Chelsea's voice interrupted my thoughts. "Would you like for me to tell you stories of my old life before I came here."

I nodded knowing that she probably noticed the sadness in my expression on my face. Sitting back on the bed she began to tell me about her family how close they were.

Chelsea showed me her scrapbook of memory's she had made over the year with her family, friends and her new life. I started laughing when she told me about the snowball fights she had while running through the snow.

We both looked up when the door opened and saw Aro, Carlisle and Rosalie standing there. Rosalie and Carlisle looked shocked to see me laughing while Aro looked pleased.

Carlisle smiled gently. "Hello Evangeline, as you know our vacation is coming to a end. Would you like stay a little longer with your new friends?"

I suddenly felt something shift inside my mind almost like something was manipulating my thinking. I nodded giving them a silent answer.

Rosalie knelt down in front of me. "You know you can call us when you need to and you can come home anytime."

I placed my hand on her cheek and stoked it showing her how I will miss her. She gave me a sad smile. "We will be leaving tomorrow?"

Throwing my arms around her trying to show her comfort. Carlisle voice spoke through the silence. "Lets leave and give her and Aro some privacy."

Carlisle and Chelsea walked out of the room along with Rosalie who seem reluctant to leave me. Aro smiled and moved to sit down beside me.

Grabbing a pencil and paper I wrote something down before giving it to him. He looked saddened as he answered the question I asked him. "No, I will not be angry if you have something important to tell me.

I opened my mouth to speak but my statement came out in a whisper. "I know that you are a vampire."

He seemed shocked that I had spoken. "Yes, I am dear one. You are not afraid?"

I shook my head. "No, I know that the Cullen's are vampires too."

Aro sighed. "How did you find out?"

I shrugged. "I don't know, I just looked up the history's about vampires."

Looking at him I hoped he was not upset with me for confronting him about it. However, he seemed pleased that I was not afraid of him.

Placing myself in his lap I looked at him. "May I touch your face?"

He gave me a nod before I reached out and stroked his face and moved my fingers through his hair. How could my life become so complicated? First I was at the mercy of a group of men that brought harm to me, now I am at the mercy of a vampire. Yet, I was not afraid.


End file.
